Storia Nelle Tenebre
by Yukiko Yoora
Summary: Rahasia yang tertutup rapat mulai terbuka, diiringi dengan nyanyian angin kegelapan. Suatu hari nanti, Alfonso Van Earnest Faustian akan bangkit kembali dan menjalankan tugas yang wajib dia selesaikan/ Chapter 3 Up! Warn inside! RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Namikaze Naruto, anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang memiliki rambut pirang, iris _sapphire_ yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya –membuat siapapun yang melihatnya mengira dia adalah seorang anak yang hidup ditengah-tengah keluarga bahagia, memiliki keluarga yang menyayangi nya sepenuh hati.

_Namun, bukan itulah kenyataannya._

Dibalik mata indah dan senyuman yang penuh dengan keceriaan itu, tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

_Dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa merasakannya._

Ibu, salah satu orang yang tidak pernah mengharapkannya lahir di dunia ini. Ibunya sangat dendam padanya seperti mendendam pada seorang pembunuh. Hanya Ayahnya lah yang selalu menyayangi dan menyemangatinya untuk menjalani hidup yang kelam ini.

Naruto ingin sekali memiliki gundukan mainan dan mobil-mobilan yang berkualitas bagus seperti adik-adiknya. Kyuubi dan Deidara. Tapi, Naruto tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Naruto tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh keluarganya. '_Kenapa Ibu sangat membenci ku?_' gumamnya lirih.

_Sampai akhirnya..._

**...**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

~ Storia Nelle Tenebre (History In The Darkness) milik Saya :D

**Inspired :** Ghost Dormitory by Sucia Ramadhani

**Warning : **AU (Alternate Universe), AA (Alternate Age), typo(s), OOC, OC, galauness, sedikit nyempil fail humour, yaoi, dll.

**Rating :** T (for safe)

**Genre :** Tragedy/Mystery/Horror/Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Humor

**Pairing :** SasuNaru (next chapter)

**...**

**20.13 pm**

**Naruto Point of View**

Malam itu, Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke luar. Aku ditinggal bersama kedua adikku di rumah. Kyuubi dan Deidara sedang bermain dengan mainan pemberian Ibu di ruang tamu. Sedangkan aku duduk di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan sembari membaca novel yang kubeli tadi siang –dengan uang tabungan ku, tentu saja–

"_Dia tak bisa menjaga mereka. Dia hanyalah anak y__an__g tak berguna!"_

Itulah yang dikatakan Ibu saat Ayah memintaku untuk menjaga kedua adikku sebelum mereka pergi.

'Apa salahku, Ibu?' batinku.

Aku menghela napas berat. Ku alihkan pandanganku ke arah langit malam. Sepi dan kosong. Langit hanya diselimuti oleh awan hitam, tidak ada bulan yang selalu menyinari saat bumi dihantui kegelapan malam dan tak ada bintang yang menghiasi langit dengan cahayanya.

Tiba-tiba, setetes air jatuh dari bumi dan di ikuti oleh tetes-tetes yang lainnya. Hujan.

Gemuruh petir mulai terdengar, membuat kedua adikku ketakutan. Tapi, mereka tidak mau dilindungi olehku yang sebenarnya juga ketakutan **#****authordibantingsamaNaruto **–yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kandung mereka.

Aku menghela napas –lagi– sambil memandang kedua adikku yang kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada mainan nya. Begitu pula aku yang kembali melanjutkan membaca novel ku yang tadi tertunda.

Tanpa sengaja aku melihat bayangan besar dan bayangan itu membawa sebuah pedang bermata dua, kilatan petir memantulkan benda tajam berwarna perak itu. Bayangan hitam itu mendekati kedua adikku yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan nya.

"... ah, hanya halusinasi," gumamku sambil beranjak bangun untuk menemukan bayangan tersebut. Namun, sebelum aku sempat berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk...

_**CRAASSH!**_

... pedang itu menebas kepala adik-adikku.

_Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri bagaimana adikku dibunuh._

_Darah..._

_Cairan itu memenuhi segalanya dengan warna merah pekat._

Aku terkesiap, bayangan itu mendekat kearah ku dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah. Aku ingin berteriak, tetapi tenggorokan ku seakan menolak perintah untuk mengeluarkan suara. Saat bayangan itu tepat di depanku...

_Yang kulihat terakhir kali adalah..._

"Paman..."

_Kemudian semuanya gelap..._

_**Bruk!**_

_******...**_

**To Be Continued**

******...**

Holaaaa!

Yoora is here~! Kami(?) newbie disini, salam kenal semuanya~ Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

Oya~ gomen, Sasuke belum muncul. Mungkin chapter depan XD

Saa, saran, kritik, komentar dan flame kami(?) terima dengan senang hati dan sedikit pundung /desh

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Asrama Faustian

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama produk yang tercantum di bawah ini milik penciptanya masing-masing

**Inspired : **Ghost Dormitory by Sucia Ramadhani

**Genre :** Mystery/Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Humor

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Rating :** T (for safe)

**Warning :** AU, AA, OOC, OOT, OC, typo(s), fail humour, alur berantakan, yaoi, dan ke-gaje-an lainnya yang tidak dapat di sebutkan karena terlalu banyak.

* * *

—**21.03 p.m | Malam hari di Frankfurt, Jerman—**

Seminggu berlalu semenjak pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh pamanku. Entah apa motif Paman sehingga Ia membunuh keponakannya sendiri. Yang jelas, semenjak kejadian yang menewaskan Kyuubi dan Deidara—Ibu semakin membenciku.

Setiap Aku bertemu dengan Ibu, Ibu seakan ingin membunuhku. Tak jarang Ibu memukulku bahkan melempariku dengan benda keras seperti vas bunga dan botol kaca. Mengingatkanku dengan seorang pria codetan dari fandom sebelah. Oke, out of topic.

Aku duduk di pinggir kasur menghadap ke jendela. Kulihat langit malam yang suram. Tidak ada bulan dan bintang, sama seperti malam itu—malam dimana Kyuubi dan Didara dibunuh. Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat kepalaku pusing.

Kurebahkan badanku ke kasur, berusaha menenangkan pikiran. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ayah memanggilku dari ruang tamu.

"Naruto, ke sini sebentar!"

"Ya, Ayah," jawabku sambil keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, kulihat Ayah sedang duduk di sofa ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hangat. "Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyaku.

"Ayo, duduklah. Ada yang ingin Ayah bicarakan padamu," ujar Ayah sambil menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin Ayah bicarakan?" tanyaku lagi setelah duduk di samping Ayah.

"Ayah memutuskan untuk membawamu ke Berlin, disana kamu akan tinggal di rumah Bibi Kushina. Bagaimana, Nak?"

Aku terkejut. Mata _sapphire_-ku membulat sempurna. Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian menjawab.

"Ya, aku –aku setuju," jawabku.

Banyak alasan yang membuatku menyetujui rencana Ayah. Yang paling menjadi dorongan adalah Ibu. Ya, Ibu. Lebih baik aku memulai hidup baru tanpa Ibu yang tidak menginginkanku di dunia ini.

"_Gut_, kemasi barang-barangmu malam ini. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi," kata Ayah sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

—**06.32 a.m, keesokan harinya | Pagi hari di Frankfurt, Jerman—**

Pagi ini hari terakhirku di rumah yang telah kutinggali selama tiga belas tahun. Ingin rasanya Aku mencium telapak tangan Ibu untuk berpamitan. Tapi, itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Mustahil, khayalan, mimpi, itulah adalah kategorinya. Aku sempat melihat wajah Ibu yang sangat lembut. Ya, Ibu sedang tertidur lelap. Sesungguhnya, Aku sangat menyanyangi Ibu—Aku ingin di peluk dengan pelukan hangatnya.

Mobil Ayah pun melaju, Ayah akan mengantarku ke rumah Bibi Kushina. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah adik dari Ayahku itu. Aku hanya mendengar namanya sesekali saat Ayah dan Ibu berbicara—Aku tak menguping, sungguh.

Setelah 45 menit perjalanan, kami pun sampai. Mobil Ayah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan desain arsitektur khas Eropa. Dikelilingi berbagai macam bunga –terutama tulip– yang berpadu dengan rumput hijau.

"Naruto, kita sudah sampai," ujar Ayah sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," kataku kemudian turun dari mobil.

Setelah turun dari mobil. Pandanganku kembali tertuju pada rumah Bibiku. Di sana, ada seorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata berwarna _dark blue_ bersama seorang pria berambut pirang dan mata biru cerah sedang duduk di teras rumah.

Ayah menuntunku menuju teras rumah. Kulihat dua orang yang duduk tadi berdiri dan tersenyum hangat ke arahku dan Ayah. Senyuman yang jarang—ah, tidak pernah kudapat dari Ibu.

"Dai!"[1] ujar wanita itu.

"Kushina! Ahaha—bagaimana kabar kalian, hm?" tanya Ayah.

'_Oh, jadi dia Bibi Kushina,'_ batinku.

"Baik. Ah, inikah Naruto?" tanya Bibi Kushina sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Ya. Naruto, perkenalkan ini Bibi Kushina dan ini Paman Minato,"

"Sa—salam kenal, Paman, Bibi," ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Salam kenal, Naruto. Berapa umurmu, Nak?" tanya Paman.

"Tiga—tiga belas tahun," jawabku malu-malu. (Author : Kyaaa~ /plak)

"Nah, Naruto—mulai sekarang kamu akan tinggal di rumah Bibi. Jangan nakal dan turuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Bibi dan Pamanmu. Mengerti?" kata Ayah sambil mengecup keningku.

"Ya, Ayah—Ayah akan pulang sekarang?" tanyaku, tanpa sadar air mata sudah turun membasahi kedua pipiku.

"_Ja_, _liebe_. Ayah harus kembali—kasihan Ibu sendirian di rumah," kata Ayah sambil beranjak meninggalkanku menuju mobil.

"Ayah!" teriakku.

Ayah hanya membalikkan badan dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu, mobil Ayah menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan menangis—kamu masih bisa menghubungi Ayahmu, kan? Sudah, ayo kita ke dalam," kata Bibi Kushina menenangkanku dan menuntunku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku langsung diantar ke kamar oleh Bibi sedangkan Paman Minato harus pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja.

"Tidurlah, Naruto. Kamu pasti lelah, Bibi akan membangunkanmu saat jam makan siang," kata Bibi sambil mengecup keningku lembut.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Bibi,"

"Sama-sama, _liebe,_"

Kemudian yang kudengar terakhir kali adalah buyi pintu yang tertutup. Tanpa sadar, kantuk mulai menyerangku. Kututup mataku, dan saat kubuka mataku nanti—Aku akan menjalani kehidupan yang baru.

* * *

—**06.57 a.m, beberapa hari kemudian | Pagi hari di Berlin, Jerman—**

Aku menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju meja makan dengan semangat. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Aku memilih untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang berasrama, dan _Mutter_ –Bibi mnyuruhku memanggilnya begitu– menyetujuinya.

Sesampainya di meja makan, Aku menyapa _Vater_ dan _Mutter_. Kutarik salah satu kursi meja makan—lalu duduk pada kursi itu.

"Kamu mau makan apa, _liebe_?" tanya _Mutter_.

"Seperti biasa!" jawabku semangat.

Lalu, _Mutter_ memberiku sepiring _wurst_[2] dengan roti panggang dan keju. Yang dilengkapi dengan secangkir kopi hangat, "_Danke_, _Mutter_!" kataku.

"Sama-sama,_ liebe,_"

"Ah—Kushina," panggil _Vater_ pada Mutter sambil memotong _wurst_ nya.

"Ada apa, Minato?" tanya _Mutter_.

"Di mana Naruto akan sekolah?" tanya _Vater_. Oh, _Vater_ belum tahu mengenai hal ini karena dua hari yang lalu dia ke luar kota.

"Di Asrama Faustian[3], Naruto sendiri yang memilihnya. Lagipula, fasilitas asramanya bagus dan Kepala Sekolahnya adalah orang yang kita kenal—Adriaan Erchanhardt Faustian[4]," jawab _Mutter_ panjang lebar.

"Hah, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi aku bisa tenang saat bekerja di China nanti," kata _Vater_ kalem.

Aku hampir lupa, hari ini _Vater_ akan berangkat ke China. _Vater_ adalah seorang wakil di perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Jerman, sedangkan _Mutter_ adalah seorang guru. Aku merasa kehidupanku hampir—sempurna. Tapi aku tetap merindukan kehidupanku yang dulu—andai Ibu seperti _Mutter_, pasti–

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto?" tanya _Vater_—memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ah? Ahaha—tidak, Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah, _Vater_ ke kantor dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata _Vater_ sambil mencium keningku dan beralih menatap _Mutter_.

"Kamu juga," kata _Vater_ lagi.

"_Ja_."

Vater masih menatap Mutter dengan tatapan yang—tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata(?). Oke, abaikan.

...

"... uh. Aaaaa! Maaf _Vater_, _Mutter_! Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu," kataku gugup karena merasa mengganggu _Vater_ dan _Mutter_, pipiku sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. (Author : Naru-nyan~ /desh)

... hening...

Dan pagi itu diakhiri dengan tawa keras dari _Vater _dan lemparan sendok dari _Mutter_—tentu yang dilempar adalah _Vater_. Ha. Ha. Ha.

.

Kutatap _handphone_ku dengan pandangan sebal—sesuatu yang tidak berguna, memang. Sekarang Aku ada di dalam mobil bersama _Mutter_, _Mutter_ yang akan mengantarku ke Asrama. Aku ingin menghubungi Ayah—tetapi dibalas dengan suara dingin seorang wanita.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif—"_

'_pip'_

Apa Ayah sedang bekerja? Kulirik arloji yang melingkar manis di tangan kiriku. Pukul delapan kurang tiga puluh menit. Iya sih, Ayah pasti sudah ada di kantor sekarang. Tapi—sejak kapan Ayah mematikan _handphone_nya saat bekerja?

Tanpa sadar, Aku sudah sampai di Asrama Faustian. Ibu membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

"_Danke_—_Mutter_," ucapku pelan dan dibalas dengan senyum manis dari _Mutter_.

Bangunan berlantai tiga yang hampir menyerupai kastil khas Eropa dengan ornamen-ornamen yang rumit dan detail adalah yang kulihat pertama kali saat aku menjejakkan kaki di Asrama Faustian. Asrama ini memiliki susunan yang indah dan dikelilingi oleh taman bunga yang asri. Indah—namun menyeramkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"_Guten morgen_, _Herrin_. Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?" sapa seorang anak laki-laki, berumur kira-kira 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Rambut style emo berwarna dark blue, kulit seputih susu yang bercahaya tertimpa matahari, dan sepasang mata tajam berwarna _onyx_. Aku tertegun...

...

... oh, tidak. Aku masih lurus.

"Ah, _guten morgen_. Bisa antarkan Saya ke kantor Kepala Sekolah?" tanya _Mutter_.

Kulihat anak laki-laki itu—sedikit—terkejut, kemudian berkata, "Ya, ayo—ikuti saya."

Aku dan _Mutter_ berjalan mengikuti anak itu. Di koridor Asrama, hampir semua murid yang ada di sana menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Kenapa—apa yang salah denganku? Karena gugup, Aku semakin merapat ke arah _Mutter_.

"Naruto?" panggil Mutter khawatir.

"Ah—ahaha, aku hanya sedikit gugup," jawabku jujur.

"Kita sudah sampai, _Herrin_. Saya permisi dulu," kata anak itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit—kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku dan _Mutter_. Kulihat bibir _Mutter_ ingin mengatakan terima kasih—tapi anak tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Hm? Ya sudahlah,"

'_krieet'_

Kualihkan pandanganku ke depan. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria berambut sehitam malam, dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger manis di hidungnya.

"_Guten morgen_, _lehrer_—silakan masuk!" ucap pria itu semangat dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya.

'_Lehrer? Guru?'_

"_Ja_—_danke_, Adriaan,"

—

"Nah, Naruto—ini adalah kamar Asramamu," ucap _Herr_ Adriaan sambil tersenyum.

"_Danke_," kataku membalas senyumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya duluan,"

Setelah _Herr_ Adriaan menghilang dari pandanganku, kubuka pintu bercat putih di depanku—dan masuk ke dalam.

'_sreet'_

'_deg'_

Tepat saat aku masuk, sekelebat bayangan hitam melewatiku dan menghilang di balik tembok.

"Hm?" gumam seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan—kemudian orang itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Kamu kan—"

Dia kan...

"Um? Ah—perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku penghuni baru di sini—salam kenal!" kataku sambil menundukkan badanku.

"Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya dingin

"..."

"Kenapa hanya berdiri di sana? Masuklah,"

"Ah ya," jawabku sambil berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Asrama ini memiliki 28 ruangan, setiap ruangan—terdiri dari 3 kamar—dilengkapi dengan satu ruang santai, ruang makan, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Lalu, kamarmu ada di sana," katanya—_to the point_—sambil menunjuk salah satu pintu yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Lalu, siapa yang menempati ruangan ini selain Sasuke?"

"Hyuuga Neji," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh."

Kemudian hening...

"Ayo—" gumam Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil salah satu koper yang tadi kuletakkan di samping sofa, "—kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu."

"Eh? J—ja!" jawabku semangat.

"Hn."

Tidak buruk juga. Kukira aku tidak akan mendapatkan teman—mengingat tatapan para murid saat di koridor tadi. Kutatap punggung Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus.

—_danke_, Sasuke.

—

_Praaang!_

"Apa itu!" teriakku kaget. Segera—Aku dan Sasuke berlari menuju dapur. Apa yang kulihat di dapur membuatku semakin kaget. Di lantai, terdapat tulisan berwarna merah—darah, mungkin?

'Von hier aus fahren!'

"Pergi dari sini?" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke memandang tulisan itu dengan wajah datar, seakan sudah biasa dengan hal ini. Siapa yang harus pergi dari sini?

...

... Aku?

"Ada apa, Uchiha?" tanya seseorang. Refleks aku menolehkan pandanganku ke belakang. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuran denganku, rambut coklat panjang, kulit putih, dan... ada apa dengan matanya?

"Lihat sendiri," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Anak itu kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan Sasuke—sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam—kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lantai dapur.

...

"Kau," gumam anak itu sambil menatapku.

"E—eh?"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

[1] Nama yang saya berikan untuk Ayah Naruto :D

[2] Sosis khas Jerman

[3] Saya karang sendiri /plak

_Liebe_ = sayang

_Vater_/_Mutter_ = Ayah/Ibu

_Herr_/_Herrin_ = Tuan/Nyonya

_Guten morgen_ = Selamat pagi

_Lehrer_ = Guru

_Ja_ = Ya

_Danke_ = Terima Kasih

_Von hier aus fahren_ = Pergi dari sini

Holaa~ ketemu lagi dengan saya :D Di sini setting-nya di Jerman... Kenapa ngga di Jepang? Haha, biarkanlah itu menjadi segreto(?). Uhum, bagaimana menurut para reader sekalian? Silakan keluarkan semua uneg-uneg kalian tentang cerita ini di kotak review.

Dan terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah review/fave/alert!

**Clein Cassie** / **Chelsea** / **Saki Michiru** / ** 4ever**

**Guest** : Gomenne~ soalnya chap 1 kmarin masih prologue, yang ini udah lebih panjang :D Ini udah update, terima kasih atas review-nya!

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Jalan Yang Tertutup Rapat Mulai Terbuka

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Semua nama produk yang tercantum di bawah ini milik penciptanya masing-masing

**Inspired : **Ghost Dormitory by Sucia Ramadhani

**Genre :** Mystery/Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Humor

**Warning :** AU, AA, OOC, OOT, OC, typo(s), fail humour, alur berantakan, yaoi, dan ke-gaje-an lainnya yang tidak dapat disebutkan karena terlalu banyak.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Jalan Yang Tertutup Rapat Mulai Terbuka**

* * *

—**19.20 p.m, malam hari di Berlin, Jerman | Asrama Faustian—**

"Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya, _Herr_," ucap Neji sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, aku tahu itu—Neji,"

"Hmph, kita tidak tahu maksud dari tulisan itu, pergi dari ruangan itu atau pergi dari Asrama angker ini—"

"—Sasuke," potong Neji.

"Biasanya sih pergi dari Asrama ini. Kufufu~" sambung Sang Kepala Sekolah _plus_ tawa abnormal yang dia curi dari seonggok nanas yang bermarkas di fandom sebelah.

... lupakan.

"Lalu? Kamu hanya duduk manis sambil meminum tehmu dengan anggun di sini?" Gaara yang dari tadi diam akhirnya buka mulut.

"Oya? Tentu saja tidak, Gaara—" jawab _Herr_ Adriaan sambil tersenyum manis, "—tapi mungkin kali ini aku butuh bantuan kalian," sambungnya.

Sasuke dan Neji : "Sibuk."

Gaara : "_Me too_."

"Ck, ck, ck, tidak ada yang boleh menolak. Lagipula—ini pasti akan menarik,"

...

"Oh, ayolah. Neji—kau tidak ingin aku menebas kepala adikmu sepupumu yang manis itu kan?"

...

"Sasuke—Itachi sepertinya sangat enak disado,"

...

"Gaara—"

"_Ja_, _ja_. Terserahmu saja—dasar kakek tua!" seru mereka bertiga—tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata kejam yang akan keluar dari mulut Sang Kepala Sekolah.

"_Gut_! Kalau begitu, pukul sebelas nanti—datanglah ke sini! Dan, jangan panggil aku kakek tua,"

"Tapi umurmu sudah 251 tahun," jawab mereka bertiga—kompak—kemudian menghilang di tengah kabut yang menyelimuti tubuh ketiga anak itu.

"Hah~ Anak-anak itu. Ini pasti akan menarik—lebih menarik daripada tahun-tahun kemarin~" katanya riang sambil menyeringai senang.

* * *

—**Waktu yang sama, di kamar Naruto—**

Naruto sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar sambil memegang _Samsung Galaxy Note 2_ ditangannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia menelpon Ayahnya, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa.

Tarik napas—buang...

Seharusnya sekarang dia ada di rumah—rumah _Mutter_nya, tentu saja—duduk manis di sofa dan melakukan tradisi _Molybdomancy_[1] yang biasa dia lakukan bersama Ayahnya—dulu setiap malam pergantian tahun. Tetapi sayangnya—_Mutter_nya ada di luar kota, begitu pula dengan _Vatter_nya.

'_tok tok tok'_

'_cklek'_

"Pasti Sasuke dan Neji!" gumamnya.

Naruto beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tetapi yang dia lihat saat membuka pintu hanyalah ruang santai yang kosong dan pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar—tidak ada Sasuke dan Neji.

'_Von hier aus fahren!'_ bisik seseorang. Naruto terkejut, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Naruto—" panggil seseorang.

Naruto menoleh—menemukan Sasuke dan Neji berada di ambang pintu dapur dengan Neji yang memakai celemek kotak-kotak berwarna hitam, "—ada apa?" tanya Neji datar.

'_Sejak kapan mereka ada di sana?'_

"Uh? Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan? Aku sudah lapar," ujar Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ruang makan—setelah Neji melepas celemeknya dan mencuci tangan. Saat ingin memasuki ruang makan, dari sudut matanya—Sasuke bisa melihat kepala manusia bergerak-gerak—tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Uchiha, apa yang kamu lakukan di sana? Kamu bilang—" ucapan Neji terpotong oleh jawaban Si Bungsu Uchiha.

"_Ja_, _ja_."

* * *

—**22.50 p.m, malam hari di Berlin, Jerman | Asrama Faustian—**

"Kamu takut, Neji?" tanya Sasuke. Sekarang Neji berada di kamar Sasuke.

...

"Takut? Sedikit, kamu tahu—aura yang kurasakan kali ini berbeda dengan yang pernah aku rasakan dulu—semoga rencana kakek tua itu bisa menyelesaikan semua ini," ujar Neji—alisnya menyerit tanda frustasi. "Ya, ayo kita pergi sekarang—Gaara sudah ada di ruang Kepala Sekolah," kata Sasuke pelan sambil menatap handphonenya.

"_Ja_."

—

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke dan Neji berjalan melewatinya. "Ruang Kepala Sekolah, kami ada urusan dengan Si Kacamata itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah. _Guten nacht_," ujar Naruto.

"_Ja_—_guten nacht_,"

'_blam'_

* * *

—**23.00 p.m, Asrama Faustian | Ruang Kepala Sekolah—**

"Wao, kalian berdua datang lebih cepat dari biasanya," kata _Herr_ Adriaan sambil tersenyum manis—yang terlihat menjijikkan bagi ketiga murid-muridnya.

"_To the point _saja—" kata Gaara yang sudah muak melihat senyuman Sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Baiklah—ayo, ikut aku—kita akan ke _Wald Redlirst_."

...

Semua cengo—walaupun dalam hati.

"Hutan itukan—"

"Perbatasan antara Asrama Faustian dengan _Labyrinth der Illusion?_" tanya Neji. "Ya, memang itulah tujuan kita," jawab _Herr_ Adriaan santai. "Untuk apa kita jauh-jauh ke sana sedangkan kita cukup menyelesaikannya di sini?" tanya Sasuke frustasi. "Ya. Bisa-bisa ki—"

'_praang!'_

Sebuah guci yang pecah adalah suatu tanda peringatan bagi ke tiga anak itu untuk menutup mulut mereka. Sepertinya Kepala Sekolah mereka sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik saat ini, dan mereka harus waspada agar tidak digantung di tengah hutan—atau yang lebih parah, dikutuk—dan tewas di tempat.

Akhirnya, mereka hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah kaki _Herr_ Adriaan dalam diam.

* * *

—**23.13 p.m, di Asrama Faustian—**

"*_yawn_* Umh, sebaiknya Aku tidur," kata Naruto kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya. Tepat saat dia memasuki kamarnya, semua berubah—tidak ada _single bed_, meja belajar, lemari pakaian, dan segala yang ada di kamarnya.

Naruto dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi yang hampir setara dengan 70 pelukan orang dewasa—Naruto tidak bisa melihat cahaya bulan karena ditutupi oleh daun-daun pohon yang lebat.

Gelap. Dan Naruto tidak suka itu.

"—dimana? Ini dimana?"

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Berkali-kali Ia tersandung akar-akar pohon yang menyembul dari tanah.

'srek srek'

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat mendengar suara semak di sampingnya yang bergoyang, makin lama makin keras—Naruto ingin berlari, tetapi kakinya seakan ditusuk ribuan paku yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

...

"**Aaaaaa!"**

* * *

—_**Wald Redlirst**_**—**

"**Aaaaaa!"**

...

"Itu suara Naruto!" kata Neji kaget. "Bagaimana caranya dia bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Tenang. Ayo kita ikuti arah suaranya," ujar Herr Adriaan, berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya—walaupun dia sendiri panik.

Mereka berlari mengikuti arah suara Naruto, berusaha menebas rerumputan tinggi yang menghalangi jalan mereka dengan pedang di tangan masing-masing. "Itu Naruto!" seru Gaara sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang terduduk di tanah dengan wajah pucat. Di depan anak itu—terdapat seekor serigala bertanduk hitam dan berbulu coklat gelap bersiap untuk menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

"Sasuke!"

_**CRAASSH!**_

Cairan lengket berwarna hijau pekat itu menyebar ketika _Herr_ Adriaan menebas kepala binatang aneh yang ingin memakan Naruto tadi. Sasuke langsung berlari dan menenggelamkan Naruto dalam pelukannya.

Hangat, udara dingin yang Naruto rasakan tadi sudah raib enah kemana, digantikan dengan kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika Sasuke memeluknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Sebuah anggukan Sasuke rasakan di dadanya membuat senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir yang jarang tersenyum itu.

"Lebih baik kita kembali, terlalu berbahaya jika kita membawa Naruto," ujar _Herr_ Adriaan sambil menuliskan sebuah kalimat berbahasa Jerman di tanah dengan pedangnya. Setelah itu, muncul sebuah portal—portal yang akan mengantarkan mereka kembali ke Asrama Faustian.

"Ayo," katanya.

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalam portal itu—mengakhiri perjalanan mereka—untuk hari ini. Kemudian menghilang digantikan dengan angin yang berhembus kencang.

Di balik kegelapan itu, sepasang mata berwarna kuning emas berkilat tajam dan menyeringai senang.

"Namikaze Naruto, aku akan memusnahkanmu!" desisnya. Kemudian menghilang di tengah kegelapan hutan yang diselimuti kabut merah.

—**00.14 p.m, di Asrama Faustian—**

Sasuke dan Neji sedang berada di dalam ruang asrama Gaara—setelah membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan dirawat oleh suster Eren. Suasana di ruang santai itu terasa berat, mereka berusaha mencerna dan menenangkan pikiran masing-masing agar tidak stress dan berakhir dengan mereka dikeluarkan dari kelas saat jam pelajaran besok.

Suasana yang tidak mengenakkan itu berakhir dengan teriakan penuh frustasi dari Gaara—yang langsung berlari menuju dapur—mengambil sebotol _Coca-cola_ di dalam kulkas dan meminumnya dengan ganas.

Sasuke dan Neji sweatdrop. 'Segitu frustasinya kah dia?' batin mereka.

'_cklek'_

Semua menoleh—_minus_ Gaara yang masih berkutat dengan _Coca-cola_nya—menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan _Herr_ Adriaan berdiri dengan senyum manis—menjijikkan, bagi mereka—terbingkai di wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kufufu~ tidak ada," jawabnya kemudian menoleh ke arah dapur dimana Gaara berada, "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Stress," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh."

"Jadi—kamu ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

"Sebenarnya—tidak, ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian. Gaara?"

"Aku di sini, _Herr_," jawab Gaara yang sudah berada di samping Neji. "Baiklah, Aku mulai—"

* * *

_Faustian dan Namikaze—adalah dua keluarga yang melahirkan penyihir-penyihir hebat dan berkuasa di dunia mereka—dunia dimana sihir adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Namun, bukan berarti dua keluarga itu saling membantu satu sama lain—melainkan sebaliknya._

_Perselisihan antara dua keluarga itu semakin membesar—dengan terbongkarnya sebuah rahasia—bahwa Fürst der Finsternis dari Faustian memiliki hubungan dengan Prinzessin Illusion dari Namikaze dan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Alfonso Van Earnest Faustian—yang merupakan anak dari mereka._

_Alfonso diketahui memiliki darah campuran—dan diramalkan akan membawa kedua keluarga itu dalam perdamaian. Namun—Faustian menolak ramalan itu dan berusaha membunuh Alfonso, sedangkan Namikaze berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya._

_Dan terjadilah perang besar yang patut dimasukkan ke dalam buku hitam dunia sihir sebagai perang paling bersejarah di dunia mereka. Di perang itu, Fürst der Finsternis dan isterinya Prinzessin Illusion—membawa Alfonso ke dunia manusia—menyegel kekuatannya dan membuat tabir pelindung untuk anak semata wayang mereka._

_Perang berakhir dengan sia-sia—sebagian dari keluarga Namikaze dan Faustian yang tidak memiliki urusan penting dalam perang itu melakukan perdamaian. Kemudian pindah ke dunia manusia dan berbaur dengan yang lainnya._

_Sedangkan Alfonso Van Earnest Faustian—yang dibekukan dalam danau cermin—ditemukan oleh Namikaze Dai dan isterinya Elena Faustian. Alfonso—yang sekarang kita kenal dengan nama Namikaze Naruto—hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari Ibunya—Elena Faustian._

_Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Deidara—yang juga merupakan darah campuran—berhasil dibunuh oleh Dietrich Faustian—kakak dari Elena Faustian yang ternyata masih memiliki hubungan dengan dunia sihir._

_Sedangkan di dunia sihir, Fürst der Finsternis dan Prinzessin Illusion—terus berdoa untuk keselamatan anak mereka. Karena mereka tahu, suatu hari nanti—Alfonso Van Earnest Faustian akan bangkit kembali dan menjalankan tugas yang wajib dia selesaikan._

* * *

"Kamu lahir dari keluarga Faustian, kan?" tanya Neji sambil menatap horor Kepala Sekolahnya.

"_Ja_, tetapi aku tidak akan membunuh Naruto," jawab _Herr_ Adriaan sambil tersenyum tulus. Ya, bukan senyum manis—menjijikkan—yang dia obral selama 24 jam, kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang hanya menatap lantai dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku ke kamar. Sampai besok," kata Sasuke kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan.

—**Di kamar Naruto—**

Sasuke duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto sambil memandang wajah manis itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku akan menjagamu," katanya pelan dan mencium kening Naruto.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

[1] Warga Jerman melakukan tradisi Molybdomancy untuk menyambut tahun baru. Molybdomancy merupakan teknik kuno untuk meramal. Caranya dengan menuangkan timah panas ke dalam cairan air dingin kemudian diputar dalam lilin untuk menciptakan bayangan, yang bentuknya kemudian diinterpretasikan untuk memprediksi masa depan.

_Herr_ = Tuan

_Ja_ = Ya

_Gut_ = Bagus

_Guten nacht_ = Selamat malam

_Fürst der Finsternis_ = Prince of Darkness

_Prinzessin Illusion_ = Princess Illusion

Huooo~ Storia Nelle Tenebre update! Berbelit-belit yah? Kufufu~

Dan maaf, saya menistai Gaara, Neji, sama Sasuke /buangmuka /digampar

Sekali lagi, silahkan keluarkan semua uneg-uneg kalian tentang cerita ini di kotak review~

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review/fave/alert/dan silent reader!

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo** : Bukannya ngga suka, tapi saya berusaha untuk tidak terlalu OOC /maksa padahal jadinya lebih hancur uwu" Ini udah update :D

**gekikara greenilicious** : Storia Nelle Tenebre artinya History In The Darkness—ngga nyambung, memang. Terima kasih atas koreksinya~ sudah saya edit :D

**ringo revenge** : Thanks! Kita sama-sama suka Jerman XD Terima kasih reviewnya, review lagi ya~ /maksa

**namikaze shira **: Semua—mungkin—pertanyaan anda sudah terjawab di sini~ Ini udah update, terima kasih reviewnya, review lagi ya!

**Saki Michiru **: Ini udah update~ Aaa, saya kira ceritanya ngga berasa apa-apa /emangmakanan?/ terima kasih reviewnya, review lagi ya~

**kuromi zee**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
